Retribution/Death Korps of Krieg Pack
The Death Korps of Krieg Pack is a Dawn of War II: Retribution multiplayer DLC. It adds the Death Korps of Krieg, a type of Imperial Guard Regiments from the Death World of Krieg, as a multiplayer Army Painter color scheme with customized models and textures. The Death Korps of Krieg Pack was released for the 3.18 patch for $7.49 (€5.99, £4.99) on October 20, 2011. * Death Korps of Krieg Pack on Steam Relic commentary :The below commentary on the design of the DLC pack was posted on the official blog by Relic Entertainment artist Matt Kuzminski. A Krieg Soldier is a walking dead man, a weapon to be used and expended with as little regard for humanity or emotion as a rifle, grenade or tank. For the commanders of Krieg warfare is a battle of wills, where their capacity to fight and willingness to die are the true measure of their success on the field. For the Dawn of War II art team this was as much a wish fulfillment for us as the fans of the Death Korps. We’ve long wanted the opportunity to craft their distinct trench coat and gasmask look, and we’re really excited to share it with the fans. Long time Dawn of War artist Jacob Binkowski crafted the Lord General with a distinct and regal look that captures the anachronistic nature of the Death Korps. His elegant helmet, sculpted chest piece and long leather coat create a striking and easily recognizable silhouette that truly befit a Lord General. For the Inquisitor we wanted to evoke a very severe, slightly disturbing vibe. We drew a little inspiration from pulp villainesses, Elizabethan costume, and the terrifying skull-faced gasmasks of the Death Korps Quartermaster. Claire Roberts and I came up with something that we think expresses the authoritarian and terrifying nature of the Inquisition and the Death Korps rolled into one character. The Commissars were where we had a lot of fun, we hooked up Commissars on the cupola in both the Leman Russ and the Chimera, giving new context to the “Drive me closer; I want to hit them with my sword!” line. The Commissar Lord and all Commissars in the game feature officer’s gasmasks, dehumanizing them even further. You’ll notice that the Leman Russ Executioner has been redone as the classic Forge World version, giving it a much more classic, scary science motif. Add to that the mask and rebreather on the Ogryns and your heavies start to look a lot more ominous. The Guardsmen model is the main feature of the pack however, and the Death Korps infantry in this pack is as close to the look as possible, right down to the buttons and the skull emblems on the collar. The Lasgun was reworked in stellar fashion and the Watchmaster features gold chevrons and skull on his helmet. Because this pack wouldn’t be complete without the Death Korps Grenadiers, with their distinctive skull-faced gasmasks, The Lord General’s retinue puts them beside him, complete with the hellgun with the back mounted power-supply. Audio tweaks have been implemented so that units wearing masks sound as such, and references to Cadia removed. I personally have been playing the hell out of this chapter pack, and we hope you like it as much as I do. On behalf of everyone who worked on this DLC, once again we’d like to thank the community for their awesome support. Videos Gallery Dow2r death korps dlc 01.jpg|Guardsmen, Leman Russ tanks Dow2r death korps dlc 02.jpg|Lord General Dow2r death korps dlc 03.jpg|Ogryns, Inquisitor Dow2r death korps dlc 04.jpg|Lord General Dow2r death korps dlc 05.jpg|Inquisitor Dow2r death korps dlc 06.jpg|Lord General Dow2r death korps dlc 07.jpg|Commissar Lord, Guardsmen, Baneblade Dow2r death korps dlc 08.jpg|Guardsmen Death Korps of Krieg Pack